1-Methyl-3-cyclohexyl-6-dimethylamino-s-triazine-2,4(1H,3H)-dione and its use as a broad spectrum herbicide are disclosed and claimed in copending U.S. Patent application Ser. Nos. 476,553 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,116 and 476,552 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,887, both filed June 5, 1974, by Lin, both of which applications are divisions of U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 348,321, filed Apr. 5, 1973, now abandoned, which is, in turn, a continuation-in-part of U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 256,249, filed May 24, 1972 now abandoned.
The present invention results from the discovery that this compound exhibits a surprising selective herbicidal activity. That is, although this compound is known to be a potent broad-spectrum industrial herbicide, it has unexpectedly been found that this compound, when applied under the proper conditions, will effectively control many broadleaved and grassy weeds in sugarcane crops with safety to the crop.